


GirlyMoment Kisses

by hollydermovoi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asks for a picture with Dean and Cas kissing his cheeks and at the last second he ducks and slams their heads together and they there</p>
            </blockquote>





	GirlyMoment Kisses

“You want us to do _what?_ ”said Dean, eyebrow going up the way it did when he found something _particularly_ unbelievable.

“I told you, ” said Sam patiently “I’m going to use my GirlyMoment pass to get you and Cas to kiss me on the cheeks while Bobby takes a picture.” At the increase of raise in Dean’s eyebrow he smirked. “You’re the one who gave me this Dean, no questions asked according to the ‘copyright’ _you_ made yourself. This is what I want. And dude- I’m sure. I wouldn’t ask for this if I wasn’t _absolutely_ sure. Remember- you’re not allowed to mock me for this.” with that, Sam took his ridiculously large and girly ass and flounced away.

Dean cursed the day he’d come up with the GirlyMoment passes more than he ever had before.

_

This was it. Sam had his giant self planted on a chair, Cas and he were leaning in, waiting for Bobby’s word, lips pursed and at the ready and Bobby was setting up the camera. Dean was very careful to not make eye contact with Cas, because if he saw Cas with his huge eyes and pursed lips, he might forget that his little brother was sitting between them and attack him with a kiss. He couldn’t remember a time since he met the angel that he hadn’t wanted to kiss him. It wasn’t really the man thing that threw him, it was more that he refused to corrupt the angel more than he already had (or so he’d told Sam once, when he was very, _very_ drunk). Bobby called out that he was ready and to kiss Sam’s cheek on the count of three. Dean shut his eyes and waited.

“O.K. boys. 1,

2,

 _3_ ”

Dean moved in, expecting the familiar feel of Sammy’s cheek, eyes flying open in shock when he felt lips instead. He found himself looking straight into Cas’s eyes and couldn’t help it. He relaxed into the kiss, and was pleasantly surprised when Cas deepened it. A bright flash of light reminded him that his little brother, and a man he considered to be his father were watching. He broke the kiss, face going red, and he was about to say something to them when Cas grabbed his shirt. With a now achingly familiar flutter of wings, they left the room.

Dean never cursed the GirlyMoment Passes again, even if Sam laughed his ass off every time he caught a glimpse of the picture Bobby had taken of their first kiss. He and Cas were happy. They were all a family, and life had finally handed Dean some pie instead of those fucking lemons.

**Author's Note:**

> I am now open for prompts. You can find my tumblr under the same username if you'ld like to prompt me.


End file.
